


[EC] From Dawn to Dusk 晨昏线（3—4）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X Men
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	[EC] From Dawn to Dusk 晨昏线（3—4）

3.  
Erik和Charles从那天起开始约会了。

“正常一点，Erik，你现在看上去像是刚刚谈了恋爱一 样。”Emma受不了地翻了翻眼睛，走过去拍了拍Erik的肩，“收起你那傻里傻气的笑容，你的下属都要被你吓到了。”  
Erik没好气气地看了白皇后一眼，然后对着那个瑟瑟发抖的小天使说：“你可以先回去了。”  
“你怎么回事，”Emma疑惑地看着Erik，“你自从和那个恶魔谈了恋爱之后就有些不正常——今天尤其不正常——但是拜托你们都谈了三百多年恋爱了好吗？你被诱惑成功了？”  
“我没有，Emma，只是Charles今天约我去他家。”Erik平静地说，但是Emma用她的能力保证他其实已经高兴到要就地来一段霹雳舞(这种舞姿要在几百年以后才流行开来)了。  
“你又不是第一天去——不过你可别穿这个，”白皇后拽了拽Erik身上的暗纹西装外套，“换件好脱一点的——我希望那个蓝眼睛的小甜心不会被吓到。”Emma在某几次下凡的时候见过Charles，对这个漂亮的恶魔有着极为良好的印象。  
“好脱一点的？”Erik皱了皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“这样你俩做爱的时候就不用面对那些繁复的衣服了——”Emma奇怪地看了他一眼， “你们难道没做过？”  
“什么？天啊，Emma，当然没有，”Erik像是被她的问题吓到了，“我们为什要，呃，做爱？”  
“不是吧Erik Lehnsherr！”Emma极为震惊地看着他，“你们都谈了快四百年的恋爱了诶！”她难以置信地盯着Erik的眼睛，“说真的，一次都没有？”  
“没有——你为什么对这些这么感兴趣？”Erik抿起了嘴唇，脸上的表情有些不悦。  
“我只是很惊讶——是你不想做还是他不想做？”Emma根本不管Erik的不爽，本着八卦的心情问到了底。  
“我问过他一次， 他说不想——后来我也觉得我们之间的性行为不是必须的，”Erik扭过头径直下了楼，Emma紧紧跟在他身后，“满意了？”  
“这可不妙，Erik，Charles一定有什么瞒着你，”Emma甩了甩她那头白金色的长发，“或许他有另一个情人？”  
"Charles不是这样的人。”Erik突然停下来，转过身愤怒地瞪着Emma。  
“我也知道不是，”Emma毫不畏惧地看着Erik的眼睛，“他一定有什么顾虑——Erik，你最好问清楚。  
“谢谢，不需要。”Erik冷冷地丢下一句话就走远了。

“哦，Erik！你来得真是时候！”Charles一开门就给了Erik一个大号的拥抱，顺便在他的脸颊上偷偷啄了一口。“我刚刚烤了苹果派！”  
Erik在Charles家的客厅坐下，房子的主人将那盘冒着肉桂和苹果香气的、焦黄色的派放在他面前后又一头扎进了厨房。  
恶魔的家是一幢独栋的小木屋，门口挂着一排铃铛， 有风吹来就会叮当作响。房间被漆成温暖的米色，配上暖黄色的灯光简直温馨得让人落泪——还有Charles堆在沙发和木椅上的可爱针织物、散落在茶几上的几张手稿和几本书，以及挂在墙上的绒线毛毯。  
屋子和他的主人一样可爱，Erik想，他甚至在幻想有朝一日能搬过来和Charles一起住了。  
"你在做什么？”Erik坐过了Charles的摇椅、玩过了他的针织玩偶们、参观了他的书架并把那些铃铛拨得哗啦哗啦响( Erik还弄碎了一个，然后心虚地施了个小奇迹把它复原了)后终于百无聊赖地拐进了Charles的厨房。恶魔正踮着脚在橱柜上找着些什么。他那头过长的棕色鬈发精心打理过，用一根细丝带低低地束在脑后。Charles今天只穿了一件白衬衫和深色的西装裤，没有带领结(更没有那奇怪的斯拉夫领)，向上伸直的手臂带动了衣物，刚好露出他的一侧腰肢。Erik吞了吞口水，突然想起了Emma的话。  
“嘿，Erik，很抱歉让你等了这么久，”Charles放下了手臂，理了理自己的衣服，“我找不到罗勒叶了——我记得我昨天把它放在最上层了……”  
“最上层吗？”Erik走过去，站在了Charles身后，伸长了手臂去够最上层的壁橱格。  
他把Charles困在了灶台和自己中间，恶魔那线条优美的脊背和臀部正紧紧地贴着Erik的胸膛和胯部，随着他的动作和衣物细小的摩擦，Charles的呼吸开始变得急促。  
“别……Erik……让我出去……”Charles挣扎着去推Erik，但却在转身之后被他压在了灶台上亲吻。  
“……等、等一下……”Erik的吻如同暴风雨般热烈，侵犯着Charles口腔的每一个角落。Charles迷迷糊糊地回应着他的吻，缺氧的大脑难以分析现在的状况——直到Erik的手游走到了他的衬衫里，Charles才如同被烫到一般地瑟缩了一下。  
“不，Erik，”Charles捉住Erik的手， 咬着自己刚刚被蹂躏过的下唇，“我们——现在不能做爱。”  
“为什么？”Erik皱起了眉。  
“没为什么，就是不——唔……不要碰那里，Erik！”Erik趁着Charles没注意，把一条腿挤进了他的两股之间，并不怀好意磨蹭着。Charles从没受过这种刺激，几下之后就软了腰，扑在了Erik怀里。  
“你有反应，Charles，”Erik偷偷用了个奇迹(他今天用的奇迹一定超标了)，抽掉了Charles那根恼人的腰带，将手伸进了他的内裤，“为什么不和我做爱呢？”  
“我说了……些问题……哈啊……别碰……”Erik的手指浅浅地戳着Charles的穴口，仅仅只是这种程度的刺激已经让他变湿了。Charles的性器已经抬起了头，前端渗出了液体，把那块布料染成了深色。  
“为什么？”Erik嘴上问着Charles，手上却没有停止对他身体的开拓。  
“我……别！”Erik刺进了第一根手指。Charles的后穴骤然缩紧，从未被侵犯过的小穴受不了异物的进入，肠壁紧紧地绞着Erik的手指。  
“你说什么，嗯？”Erik腾出另一只手轻轻地抚着Charles僵硬的脊背，把那些痛苦的惊呼悉数卷入自己的嘴里。  
“我……Erik……我怕你会变成堕天使……”Charles抬起泪汪汪的眼睛去看Erik，嘴角委屈地向下撇着。  
“堕天使？”Erik停下了动作，“天使和恶魔做爱不会变成堕天使。”  
“可是我就是这么变成恶魔的……”Charles把脸埋在Erik的胸口，闷闷地说，“我的罪名就是诱惑了一位教徒和自己差点发生了性关系……但是撒旦啊我当时真的只是想要帮他！”  
“天哪，这不是你的错，”Erik心疼 地吻着Charles的额头——他的蜜糖这几千年来都委屈坏了，“那是Shaw的错，他只是看你不顺眼，随便找了个罪名让你下了地狱。他是个讨厌的、虚伪的坏人。”  
“可……他毕竟是个天使……”  
“不，Charles，你得知道，”Erik揉了揉他那头焦糖色的鬈发，“不是所有天使都是善良的。”  
“也不是所有恶魔都是邪恶的一比如你。”Erik低下头，温柔地吻住了Charles的双唇。

接下来的事情就好办多了。  
消除了顾虑的Charles顺从地分开了双腿，让Erik探入第二根手指，同时双手勾住了他的脖子，仰着脑袋和他交换了一个又一个热烈的吻。  
Erik这下后悔没听Emma的劝告了——正装真的非常难脱，导致他不得不再次使用奇迹(真不幸，看来Erik今天是必须要报备了)解决了那些难缠的扣子。  
Charles的双腿已经缠上了Erik的腰部，头发被弄乱了，那根缎带不知所踪。Erik的手指蜷曲开合着，按压着他紧绷着的肠壁，让他的后穴分泌出保护性液体，以便等会儿吃下更大的东西时不至于太疼。Charles在Erik的怀里乱蹭着，发出难受的呜咽，努力放松着括约肌好让自己好受一点。  
Erik头一次发现自己有这么多的耐心——他花了很久帮Charles做扩张(久到Erik自己都快忍不住了)，等到他的后穴终于不再条件反射般地收缩时才撤出了手指，试探性地把自己的阴茎抵在了Charles的臀缝中。  
感受到Erik尺寸的Charles明显地颤抖了一下，有些害怕地闭上了眼睛，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。  
Erk犹豫了。“Charles, 你难受的话我们可以不做……”他不希望给Charles的第一次留下不好的回忆。  
“不要……没事的Erik，”Charles像一只树袋熊一般搂紧了Erik，“我可以的……”  
恶魔还是太高估自己了。Erik才刚刚挤进了头部Charles就吃痛地呻吟了一声，尾音已经带上了哭腔，吓得Erik停下了所有动作，慌乱地去吻他，希望能给他带来安慰。  
Erik……不、不许走……”感受到对方想要从自己身体里退出，Charles拼命缩紧了后穴，吸着Erik的阴茎不让他离开。Erik被激得发出粗重的低喘，他无奈地看了一眼又希冀又害怕得要命的Charles，只能继续向里挺进。  
Charles好不容易把Erik全部吞了进去，但他的肠壁紧得让Erik几乎要直接缴械了。Charles显然更加不舒服，他已经给疼哭了，趴在Erik的怀里啜泣着，肩胛止不住地发着抖。“太大了……Erik……好疼……”Carles断断续续地抽噎着，一个劲儿往Erik怀里钻。  
“Charles——Charles你先放松一点，”Erik柔声安慰着他，轻轻拍着他的背让他放松下来——事实上Erik自己也非常难受，但两个人之中至少得有一个保持清醒：“慢慢来，Charles，稍微动一动，等过了不适应期就好了。”  
Charles咬着下唇点了点头，蓝眼睛已经蒙上了一层水汽。他尝试着放松自己的肌肉，让肠肉不再这么紧紧缠着Erik粗大的肉棒。等适应了一点之后Charles开始小幅度地动着，细碎的呻吟和喘息从他的喉咙里溢出。  
“帮帮我……Erik……”随着不适应期的过去，疼痛慢慢减弱，取而代之的是愈发汹涌的情欲。Charles的姿势让他没办法有什么激烈的动作，而那些轻微的刮蹭根本无法填满他不断累积的欲望。前端硬得发疼，但却得不到应有的抚慰，只能不断地蹭着Erik的腹部以减轻不适感。  
“想要我怎么帮你，嗯？”Erik坏心眼地咬了咬Charles的耳垂，看着他害羞地把脸埋到了自己的肩窝里。  
“要……Erik……用力……”Charles断断续续地说，羞得不敢抬头去看他。  
“用力干什么？”Erik明显不想放过他，只是慢慢地在Charles的敏感点周围磨蹭，并不真正顶上去。  
“呜……好难受……要Erik……用力操……我……”Charles又要被弄哭了，洪水般的欲望正在吞噬着他的理智，最终他抛弃了自己的羞耻心，对Erik屈服了。  
“乖孩子。”Erik很满意Charles的回答，一只手垫在了对方的后脑上防止他受伤，另一只手紧紧环住了他的腰，开始大开大合地操干着Charles的后穴。  
Erik准确地撞在Charles的敏感点上，随即整根抽出再整根没入。恶魔学得很快，他已经学会了跟着Erik的节奏挺动腰肢好让自己更舒服一些，并且随着Erik的动作吞吐着他的阴茎，紧致的肠肉在他退出时会恋恋不舍地缠上来，每次都能带出湿润的软肉。肉体的撞击声和水声在小小的厨房里显得格外清晰，这让Charles羞赧地闭上了眼睛。  
Erik扯开了他的衬衫扣，吮吻着他已经变硬的乳头。Charles呜咽了一声，很快就挺着胸脯想要得到更多的慰藉。  
他们的能力都有些失控了——厨房里的金属器皿开始嗡嗡作响，而Erik则接收到了不属于自己的情绪波动。  
快感让Charles的大脑一片空白，只知道顺从身体的本能去取悦对方的肉棒，原本漂亮的蓝眼睛失了焦,被吻得鲜艳的唇瓣颤抖着喊着天使的名字：Erik，Erik，ErikErikErik——  
Charles被生生操射了出来，毁了Erik那件昂贵的暗纹西装外套。过于激烈的高潮让他无意识地松开了手，却因为重力让Erik操得更深。彻底软在Erik怀里的Charles只能任由对方顶弄，断断续续地呻吟着。  
好在Erik很快也达到了高潮，微凉的精液一股一股地打在Charles高热的肠壁上，惹得恶魔又是一阵战栗。  
他们无声地拥抱了一会儿。Erik放出 了自己的翅膀，轻柔地圈住了Charles。他的甜心精疲力尽地伏在他的怀里，疲倦地合上了眼睛。“天哪，看来我又得好好整理整理我的厨房了。”Charles喃喃地说，嘴角向上翘着。Erik俯身吻了吻他的额头，有些心虚地看了一眼一片狼藉的厨房。  
他帮Charles做了简单的清理，给他换上了睡衣之后抱着他到了卧室。Erik在这一刻终于表现得像个天使了——小心翼翼地帮Charles掖好了被角后在他的唇上印下一个纯洁的吻，随后吹灭了床头柜上的烛台。  
“唔……再陪我一会儿，Erik……”睡得迷迷糊糊的Charles在Erik打算离开时突然从被子里探出毛茸茸的脑袋，拽住了他的衣袖，声音因为没睡醒的缘故变得又软又糯。  
Charles简直能把Erik的心给融化掉——更别提答应他的请求了。Erik甜蜜地叹了口气，钻进了Charles温暖的被窝。他搂着已经睡熟了的小恶魔，放纵自己沉沦在柔软的倦意里。

至于厨房的清理嘛——反正Erik今天的奇迹使用份额早就超标了，也不差这一个，不是吗？  
4.  
他们一般会选在礼拜日做上一整天的爱。因为第七天上帝放假——以防万一，并且别的时间段他们都太忙。不过活了五千多年的天使和恶魔都学会了如何减少工作量并不被上级发现——“我觉得既然我们的工作相互抵消，而我们的任务又有相当一部分的重合，那么与其浪费奇迹不如什么都不做，反正结果是一样的。”Charles在处理完十字军东征事件之后对Erik说，后者高兴地抱起他转了一圈，“Charles，你可真是个天才。”  
“那当然，我当时在天堂可是掌管世界图书馆的总领天使呢。”Charles骄傲地说，调皮地蹭了蹭Erik的鼻尖。

说到这个，Charles在家里的地下室专门建了一个图书馆，算是弥补了离开天堂的遗憾。“我还是更喜欢这里，”Erik有时候会和Charles一起去整理藏书，“天堂那里只有各种版本的圣经。”  
“但是，我的朋友，”Charles费力地从最上层拿下一册厚厚的书，“你不能否认圣经故事百看不厌。”Erik不置可否地耸了耸肩，帮他擦干净了封面。  
“你为什么不用个奇迹把这些弄干净呢？”Erik问他，Charles正站在梯子上，怜爱地抚摸着书的腰封。  
“一本一本擦更有仪式感，”恶魔从高处跳下来，咯咯笑着落入天使的怀里，“那样书就会乐意让你看啦。”

Charles的地下室作为图书馆，自然就会有顾客。迄今为止Erik记得三位常客：一个叫做Logan的狼人——留着奇怪的猫耳发型，不知怎地让Erik没有由来地讨厌他；一条叫做Jean的雌龙， 人形是一位红色头发的美丽少女，和Erik打过很多次招呼，所以Erik还算喜欢她；还有一位就是Charles收养的妹妹Raven，她是一只恶魔——当然，不过可以变成漂亮的渡鸦，现在正和一个叫做Hank的半兽人谈恋爱。  
Raven初次见到Erik是在他第二次和Charles约会的时候。那天他们正在沙发上接吻，结果那个冒冒失失的少女刚好从外面回来，撞见了这尴尬的一幕。Raven当时吓得变回原形，咚地拍上了大门后扑棱着翅膀飞远了。  
“你疯了Charles！他可是个天使！”等到Charles向她解释清楚一切之后， Raven依旧不放心地用那双金色的眼睛瞪着Erik，生怕这个来路不明的天使伤害她哥。  
“没事的Raven，Erik是个好天使。”Charles拉着Erik在沙发上坐下，默默挽起了他的手。  
“哈，天使当然是好的——就是他们把你推下了天堂，”Raven翻了翻眼睛，“你确定他不会往你身上泼圣水？”

“什么？哦，撒旦啊，他当然不会，”Charles摩挲着Erik的指节， “他爱我。”  
“算了，随你们怎么样，”Raven终于站起身向楼上走去，经过Erik身边时还不忘踢上他一脚，“你要是敢欺负我哥我就把你像Shaw一样扔进硫酸池(没错，Shaw死了——先是被Erik叫下了凡间单挑，结果不幸被埋伏在天堂门口的Raven一把推下了地狱)。  
“别生气，Erik, Raven她一向这样。”Charles有些抱歉地看着Erik。  
“所以你有个脾气火爆的妹妹。”Erik笑了，他低头，再次吻上了Charles的双唇。

来Charles的图书馆借书的大部分是超自然生物，有次Erik还看见过一条刚成年的小人鱼用尾巴蹦哒蹦鞑地跳过来登记，然后又抱着一本书蹦哒蹦哒地回去了。

“我真的很怀疑会有人类跑到你这儿来。”Erik终于忍不住问他。  
“会有人类来的！”Charles立刻回答了他，眼睛亮亮的，“只要他们能找到入口——上次就有一个人类来过，问我借了一本介绍龙类生活习性的书……他好像叫做……那什么……齐格飞？”  
“Wow，这可真令人惊讶。”  
“是啊，他成了屠龙勇士——不过那些龙都是些恶龙——后来他把书还我了，还附赠了一本《尼伯龙根之歌》的初稿，”Charles说着扬了扬手中烫金封皮的大书，“看，就是这本。”  
“听起来你的恶魔生活非常有趣。”Erik把下巴搁在了Charles的肩膀上，看着他细心呵护着这些古老的书。  
“你嫉妒了？”Charles挑了挑眉毛，笑嘻嘻地在Erik的脸颊上啄了一口。

这个图书馆有时还会给他们带来惊喜——比如说有次Charles有次在角落里发现了一本不知是谁落在这儿的色情文学，于是本着对知识和书本的尊敬，他好奇地翻开了第一页——  
事实证明Charles曾经是个非常好学的天使，现在则是个非常好学的恶魔。他花了好久把书中所描述的各种花样和Erik一起试了个遍，并对口交情有独钟。Erik必须承认Charles拥有着非凡的学习能力，但是这给他造成了各种小麻烦——大部分是甜蜜的——就像有一次他偷偷带着他的小恶魔上了天堂，结果当他刚刚坐到椅子上时Charles就爬到了他的办公桌下，拉开了他的裤链帮他做起了口活。Charles的技术非常棒——那条舌头灵巧地舔弄着柱身，舌面轻轻地压过顶端的小孔，描摹着Erik阴茎的形状。他在舔舐的同时还不怀好意地吮吸着，发出淫靡的啧啧水声，红润的嘴唇被撑成色情的O型，正在努力吞吐着这根炽热的肉棒。Charles在这种时候才真正像个恶魔——淫荡，诱惑，不知廉耻。Erik觉得自己的脑髓都要被他吸出来了——但是该死的这时候Emma来敲门问他要奇迹报备表，他只能按住Charles那颗不安分的脑袋，努力压制住了喉咙里的低吼和喘息，用尽量正常的声音让她去问隔壁的Scott要。  
好在Emma得到答复后就走远了，Erik低下头去看Charles，等看到他眼里的幸灾乐祸之后终于忍不住抓着他的头发，把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出来并狠狠地教训了他的屁股。  
总的来说他们在一起的每一天都非常高兴——虽然有时候会吵架，最长的一次甚至有十年没有理过对方，但毋庸置疑的是他们一直都深爱着彼此。

“我很好奇你们俩到底什么时候结婚——现在都二十一世纪了，”白皇后的这个问题从他们刚开始谈恋爱的那一年开始问，一直问了一干多年，“虽然Charles进不了教堂，但是这些仪式对你们来说没什么必要吧？”  
“我不知道——Emma，我和Charles还没准备好。”Erik抿了抿嘴唇，他心里对于这件事完全没底。  
“你们这都准备十多个世纪了。"Emma白了他一眼，踩着高跟鞋走远了。

Erik在更早一些的时候——大概一两百年前就找人定做了一对戒指放在贴身的口袋里，却一直没能送出去。他丝毫不怀疑Charles对自己的爱，但却拿不准他是否真的愿意和自己结婚——个恶魔和一个天使，无论是上帝还是撒旦都不会祝福他们。

他等待着将戒指套在Charles左手无名指上的机会，但却等来了世界末日。  
撒旦之子平安长大，天堂和地狱的大战一触即发。那段时间Charles和Erik一边关注着各方的动向，一边抓紧所有空余时间呆在一起——他们都不知道这场战争的结局如何，是否会有人员伤亡，他们只能珍惜这过一天少一 天的时间。

后来的事我们都知道了。Crowly和Aziraphale找到了撒旦之子——那个叫做亚当·杨的孩子，他热爱着这人间和他的小伙伴们——于是他们顺利地化解了这场灾难，也解决掉了天启四骑士。  
那之后Erik和Charles又分开了整整七天——末日危机解决之后有太多的事情需要他们去处理。等到Erik终于熬到了礼拜日，打算在世界重生后的第一个星期向恶魔求婚时，Charles和他提出了分手。

他们吵过好几次架，也因为各种原因分分合合过多次，但是分手这个词还是在这一干年以来头一次提起 。  
“我们结束了。”Charles简短地说，声音平静，半张脸隐在黑暗中。  
“为什么？”过了很久，Erik才问。  
“没为什么——你就当我是玩累了吧，”Charles慢慢走到他跟前，“反正恶魔都是这副样子，不是吗？”  
他踮起脚尖，轻轻地在Erik的唇上留下最后一个吻。“晚安，Erik。”Charles向后退了几步，转身离开了。  
Erik站在昏暗的路灯下，目送着Charles的背影消失在街角。他没有回头。  
“晚安，Charles。”  
tbc.


End file.
